This disclosure is directed to methods and systems for medical image processing, retrieval and reviewing.
In the medical imaging field, several imaging schemes are known. Results or findings from scans from such imaging schemes are usually captured in medical imaging study reports.
When reviewing a medical imaging study report, it can sometimes be desirable to review the original data (for example, the PET image data) used to generate a particular finding/conclusion. However, this is a time-consuming process with no guarantee of being able to reproduce the same reading/processing context as when the original study was made.
Typically, the imaging data used to generate the report can be retrieved by the referring physician from an archival system, such as a PACS. The report typically includes key images related to a finding and so the referring physician can manually scroll through image slices (in the example of a 3D image volume) in the archive in an attempt to match the same image as found in the report. If they have access to the appropriate image interpretation or workflow tools, such as a ruler (in the case of a lesion size) or a cardiac database comparison tool (in the case of a nuclear cardiac study) they can attempt to reproduce the measurement on the basis information contained in the report. However, there is no guarantee that the same database would be used, the same image orientation would be used, and that other factors will be the same or even close to that used for the original finding. Therefore, the physician can have difficulty producing the same measurement or finding from the archive data as is on the report.